


Sunshine and Apple Pie - or "Better than Mom's Apple Pie"

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pie, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-29
Updated: 2002-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, smut and shameless smut -- a little picnic *g* (first time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Apple Pie - or "Better than Mom's Apple Pie"

**Author's Note:**

> Ghini demanded smut and she wanted smart!Clark help make Lex feel better ^_^ -- Your word is my command. (not beta'ed -- typed straight into an IM window -- we thought we'd share with you ^_^) -- and thanks to Amy for the alternate title *g*

"Clark?"

Clark stretched to get a particularly juicy looking apple. "Yeah?"

"Tell me again..." Lex tilted his head to the side, squinting in the sunlight. "Tell me again, why I'm here?"

"Um..." Clark grinned at his friend, pursing his lips as if he was seriously pondering Lex's question. "I bribed you with mom's apple pie and a thermo full of coffee?"

"Uh-huh." Lex leaned against the tree, seemingly lost in thought.

'Uh-huh? Na-ah, can't have that.' Clark put the apples he was holding into the basket at his feet. He spied another apple. Red, round, probably sweet... Reaching for it, he knew his t-shirt was riding up and he kept an eye out for... 'Yes!' Lex's eyes had gone from distant to perfect focus in less then the time it'd take for his Ferrari to go to 100. Clark pulled his shirt up a little, doing a very, very *very* thorough job of cleaning the apple

Oook. Lex's eyes were flickering from the exposed skin of Clark's abs to the fingers rubbing the apple and back again, as if he was having a hard time deciding what was more interesting. And speaking of hard... Clark bit his bottom lip, trying not to spoil his well laid plans. Even dark slacks couldn't have hidden *that*. Nice slacks, by the way. Clark really liked those slacks. They had a habit of popping up in his dreams, his day dreams. His...well, pretty often, to tell the truth. Hmph, not just the slacks. Clark didn't have kinky fetishes about slacks, it was more what they hid. Or maybe what they were currently doing a very bad job of *trying* to hide.'

Well, actually, he did have a fetish. Reckoned it was pretty kinky too. Not that he knew a lot about kinks, but wanting to lick the head of your best friend couldn't be considered normal, could it? Your best *bald*, *male* friend? And Clark couldn't take his eyes off the play of sunshine and shadow from the leaves above, painting the pale, unblemished skin. And Clark really wanted to trace the lines of shadows with his tongue. And he might even have given into the urge, if he hadn't taken a bite of the apple in time. 'Yeah, yeah, keep my mouth concentrated on something else.'

The urges crept up on him again. Uh-oh. And where were his manners anyway? He held out the apple, angling it so Lex could choose to bite where Clark had, or just next to it. He kept his breathing to a minimum, watching Lex from under his eyelashes, having a general idea of what *that* look did to the other man. And for a second Clark's heart stopped. Lex cupped his hand around Clark's, tilting the offered treat enough to put his mouth where Clark's had been only a moment ago.

If there was a god, Clark would *thank* him for the look he was given, as Lex pulled back slowly, holding onto Clark's hand for a lot longer than would be considered appropriate. Slow chewing motion, light moisture on the lips. Clark was very proud of himself when the sight of Lex licking his lips to catch the juice didn't make him moan.

At least not out loud, it didn't.

Hey! This wasn't what he'd planned. He wanted Lex as hot and bothered as *he* was whenever he spent time with his friend not the other way around. At least.... not yet.

"Wanna go get some?" Clark struggled to keep his face straight.

The perplexed look on Lex's face was worth whatever god could demand from him as payment. "Eh... Clark?" The way Lex was squirming didn't exactly make it easier for Clark.

"Well, we *did* bring along both coffee and *apple* pie." Clark kept his face behind the innocent facade he just *knew* would catch Lex's attention. Well, not that he didn't seem to have it already.

But a little more couldn't hurt.

Clark grabbed the other basket, and gestured for a perfectly flat, soft spot in the grass. No one could fault his choice of place. He'd found it a few days before, *knowing* exactly what he wanted to do here, who he wanted to bring out here. Green grass, embracing as the softest cushions, the sun lighting it up, keeping it warm in the cool autumn air.

And that's when the plan had begun to take on solid shape.

Ingredients for a perfect plan:

  

  * Apple pie (sweet and juicy and not yet completely cold) - check.
  

  * Perfect spot - check.
  

  * Perfect prey - check, definitely check.
  



Clark spread the blanket on the ground, watching with the utmost interest as Lex sunk elegantly down into a cross-legged positioning -- accidentally tightening the slacks even more.

Clark licked his lips, his mouth suddenly extremely dry. He was... mmm... having a hard time. Maybe Clark's company was boring and Lex had been thinking about some hot, model-like blonde. Or brunette, female or... male.?

Hell, he wasn't even sure about Lex being interested in men at all, maybe Clark was just jumping to conclusions.

When Lex looked up at him, Clark's resolve wavered a little. Then he saw the tiny flicker of Lex's focus go from his face to his crotch and back again -- so fast it was barely perceivable.

Accident? If that had been an accidental look at Clark's normally loose jeans, then he'd really need to have his head checked. Slowly feeling his courage flicker back to life (along with other, more physical parts), Clark dumped down next to Lex, indecently close, brushing his thigh against Lex's knee.

Clark grabbed the thermo from the basket (the brand of coffee he *knew* Lex preferred -- he knew about the stash at the Talon's office). He poured it into one of the mugs he'd placed in front of them, watching with well-hidden pleasure as Lex's eyebrows rose, his nose scrunching up as he sniffed the offered treat. How the eyebrows drifted back down again, eyes softer than before, almost a glitter of pleasant surprise in the grey-blue eyes, before they closed, and the mug was pulled against lightly parted lips.

Clark might have moaned (god couldn't hold it against him), but Lex didn't seem to have noticed, his posture still as he took a sip of the coffee.

Clark decided that concentrating on slicing the pie would be a good idea. He acted as if he was looking in the basket for plates. "Oops." Just enough innocence to intrigue, just enough to make it sound believable.

"Hmm?" Lex answered absentmindedly.

"Guess I forgot to pack the plates" Actually, his mother had packed the plates. Clark had unpacked them.

Lex gave him an odd look. He was really receiving a lot of those today.

Like when he'd asked his mother for an apple pie to bring along. And a blanket. And she'd asked if he'd skipped his and Lex's plans for the day. He'd said no, and she'd been looking at him in that weird way she sometimes did, when she wasn't entirely sure what he was planning.

Just that he *was* planning something.

Then she'd packed the plates. He hadn't *asked* for plates. The napkins were ok, but the plates *had* to go. "Well, we have napkins and we're outside, so no harm's done." 'Come on, I really wanna see you lick you fingers -- or mine...'

Ok, getting ahead of himself here. There was a plan to this. A carefully laid plan. Simple, but in simplicity lay beauty. In complexity lay the mysterious, and Lex offered both. Physically simple. Hard and lean. Complex personality, prodding Clark to solve the puzzle.

Ok, two could play that game. Clark tore his eyes from the enticing sight, tilting his head back letting the piece of pie slide into his mouth. It prevented his fingers from getting too sticky, but still, he sucked on his fingers to clean them, making sure every digit got taken care off. Loud enough to catch Lex's attention and then he continued to suck his fingers into his mouth, one at a time, all the way in, then back out, letting them slip from his lips with a light, but audible *smack*.

Clark finally looked at Lex, for a split second disappointed to find him sitting with his eyes closed. Then Lex's posture finally made sense. Eyes closed, teeth biting into his bottom lip, his breath a little too fast, a little too ragged.

Abandoning the rest of his fears (and the rest of the pie and coffee), Clark crossed the short space between them, stopping short, just in front of Lex, less than an inch between their faces and he could feel the burst of hot breath against his lips, as he was sure Lex could as well.

Staying there, on his hands and knees, up close and personal with the one person he'd wanted to kiss for so long, it felt like an eternity before Lex's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened to reveal eyes that had only the barest hint of colour, most of it eclipsed by the black of the pupils.

Clark was never quite sure who'd leaned forward first, but suddenly the world moved forward again, and he found that the last little inch was no longer there. Hot lips touched his and he parted his own as Lex's tongue swept against them, demanding he'd give more, give it all, now that he'd started it.

And if the press of Lex's lips against his had made his hair stand on ends, then the sensation of Lex's tongue mapping his mouth could only be described as electrifying. Every nerve end seemed to be frying and Clark hardly noticed Lex leaning back, pulling him along. Not until Lex was on his back with Clark draped over him, did some part of Clark's mind tell him that he was too heavy for this, but when he tried to pull his weight off the other man, Lex stopped him. Legs were wrapped around his thighs and the hot searing heat of Lex's mouth demanded he'd stay *exactly* where he was.

When Clark had planned and schemed, he'd never imagined it being anything like this. Actually, his plans had been aimed for kissing and perhaps a little... petting. The grinding motion under him, against him -- well, it threatened to short-circuit his brain. It certainly made him defenceless enough for Lex to flip them both around, bringing him on top, straddling a *very* dazed Clark.

"I'm not," panted Lex, "going to insult you by asking if you're sure about this."

Clark just stared up at the kiss bruised lips, licking his own. Then he forced himself to focus on the words. "I'm sure." He'd never imagined his own voice sounding like that. Harsh, rough and used -- and *so* needy.

"How far, Clark?" And his voice wasn't the only one sounding like that apparently.

"Ngh?" God, it was hard to think like that. Clark arched, lifting his hips *and* Lex off the ground, needing more pressure, more contact.

A rough grin met his eyes when he finally opened them.

"How far are you willing to let me go, Clark?" The voice had turned low and seductive.

"As... as far as possible, please, Lex, just need..."

Clark was frustrated that he couldn't put it into words. He had a fairly good idea of what he wanted, but he couldn't ask it.

"I don't want to hurt you, Clark, that's all." Lex kept rocking back and forth, sending little jolts of pleasure through Clark's spine.

"Can't... can't hurt me, Lex, just... do whatever you thi-think I might like." Clark's voice hitched.

Lex closed his eyes, contemplating the possibilities and finally looking back down at Clark, a wide mischievous grin on his lips.

He leaned forward licking Clark's lips, whispering against his mouth: "I think I can guarantee you'll like this, then."

Before Clark could react to it, Lex slid down his body, and the jeans were undone and halfway down his thighs. He blinked, wondering if he might not be the only one in Smallville capable of super speed. Or maybe his mind was just too dazed to keep up with the current situation.

If that was the case, it didn't exactly become any easier when Lex shot him another grin only to bend his head and blowing hot breath against Clark's exposed and *very* interested erection.

"Fffffph." Clark stared dumbstruck at Lex, who was studying the part of Clark that didn't mind the intense scrutiny. And that was about as far as Clark's thoughts got before Lex shrugged and wrapped his lips around Clark's cock, leaning down, swallowing around him, not stopping until his nose reached the coarse hair at the base.

Sensations swirled around Clark's mind. Heat, pressure, rasp of tongue and a light touch of teeth, that made Clark arch a little, trying to hold back for as long as possible.

It seemed, however, like Lex was working with the sole purpose of making him lose that precious control, meaning he only worked harder on getting Clark off. Fingers slipped around Clark's balls, up a little, along the shaft, into Lex's wet mouth. And Clark should have suspected that Lex was up to something, but he didn't know what until a wet finger pressed into the cleft, against the puckered opening, slipping into the first knuckle.

Clark might have been invulnerable, but the shock and the burn of stretching took him by surprise, though only for a moment, then he pushed back down, urging for Lex to give a little more.

Lex chuckled around him and the vibrations, along with the finger suddenly slipping further in, almost all the way, had Clark breathing like a horse. A growl escaped Lex and the finger was crooked, twisted a little and something hit Clark, his senses whitening for a moment, nothing making it through, no sounds, smells or sights. Only the burning sensation in his groin, and the feeling of Lex swallowing around his softening cock.

Then the burning sensation returned for a moment as Lex pulled his finger back out, and Clark felt empty. Reaching down, searching blindly for the man responsible for his current state, Clark tugged at Lex's shoulder.

Letting Clark's cock slip from his lips, Lex slowly moved up again, dragging himself back on top of Clark, draped over him like a blanket, trying to kiss him senseless.

A strange taste mingled with the apple pie and coffee and Clark's eyes widened when he realized what it was. Lex had actually... Oh, wow.

Sated, Clark realized he was being a little selfish. "Um... you want me to... I mean -- return the favour?" He couldn't even find the energy to blush at the question.

Lazy, sloppy kisses where applied to the corners of his mouth. "If you want to."

"I mean, I've never done this before, so..." And why was this so hard to do?

"I'll like it, Clark, don't worry." Lex slid his fingers over Clark's bottom lip. "Just go with the flow, do what you think I'll like." His stare still fixed on Clark's mouth, Lex grinned. "I swear you've got the perfect mouth for it."

It turned out to be easier than he'd expected. Go with the flow -- no problem. Clark was intrigued by the hairless thighs and groin that were revealed to him, when he turned Lex onto his back and pulled down the slacks.

Nuzzling where hip and thigh met, Clark took in the musky smell before steeling himself and licking a wide stripe from base to tip, rubbing his tongue against his palate to savour the taste of pre-come. He sucked the head into his mouth, using his tongue to explore the slit. He became aware of the moans and the fingers in his hair a moment later, as he slid his mouth down, enjoying the weight of Lex's cock in his mouth. He wasn't ready to try anything as elaborate as what Lex had done to him, but he wondered if Lex would like to be touched like Clark had touched himself before.

Clark slid a finger behind Lex's balls, stroking the soft skin there, keeping the same rhythm with his mouth as he started moving up and down. And it was a positive. Judging from the keening noises Lex was making there was no doubt as to whether he liked it or not. So Clark continued and pressed a little harder, almost choking as Lex arched one final time and his mouth was filled with a lightly bitter and salty fluid.

Licking his lips to catch the last drops, Clark crawled up to lie next to Lex, who surprisingly cuddled up against him, tugging his head under Clark's chin, breathing a little fast against his neck.

"You absolutely sure this was your first blowjob?" The question was whispered.

"Um, yeah, I'm fairly sure I'd have remembered ever doing this before."

"You haven't been servicing the entire football team over the summer?"

Clark rolled his eyes at the chuckled question. "No, I haven't." Something impish reared its head. "But now that you mention it, it *does* sound like an interesting idea."

A hand snaked down, grasping Clark's still sensitive cock, making him whimper. "Don't even *think* about it, farm boy -- you're mine -- all of you." A possessive bite was applied to his neck. "Your mouth, your cock -- mine!"

Clark answered with a rumbling growl as he put both his hands on Lex's ass and pulled him on top of him, kneading the muscles and enjoying the whine it tore from Lex's throat. "That's fine with me -- but that means your ass belongs to *me*"

Lex moaned into Clark's mouth as they kissed again. "It's a deal, Kent, definitely a deal."

Clark threw his head back and laughed, feeling Lex's body shaking with barely contained laughter as well. When they finally calmed, more kisses where exchanged. Clark rubbed the small of Lex's back and sighed contentedly. "I think I could do with a little more pie and some more coffee."

"Mmm, me too," Lex answered sleepily.

"And then I wouldn't mind a second round."

Clark grinned when Lex mumbled something about teenager, hormones and insatiable sexual appetite, but somehow he doubted Lex would mind it either, especially when they kissed again and Clark knew he'd found something better than apple pie to occupy his mouth with.

\---FIN---


End file.
